


It'd be better off

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Sad, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	It'd be better off

_If he wasn't here, we wouldn't need saving._

That one stung, he kept a smile on as Melissa told the guy to be nice, Milo couldn't let something simple affect it. _Does this murphy's law have an off switch?_ "I haven't found one yet!" Good, his voice isn't breaking, he can keep it under control

_If you weren't around, we wouldn't need to keep everything all tidy, no one would be in danger!_

Right, he just kept smiling, giving a little hum and rocking back and forth on his feet "I always save everybody though!" _Not everyone_ Milo felt something in his chest ache.

_Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like in a world without Milo, safer probably_

He overheard that one from Eliot, and he simply adjusted his backpack straps and kept walking, he didn't need to deal with the people who wanted to hurt him.

_I love him, I really do, but sometimes he's- a pain to deal with. I wish i wasn't in this family sometimes, they aren't normal_

Maybe he shouldn't have been listening in on Sara's conversation with Neil, he slowly sinks to the ground outside her door, and crawls away before anyone can suspect anything.

_The Murphy's should be kicked out of town, all they do is get people hurt, and they just act like everything's okay all the time, like they shouldn't be in trouble_

Milo tucked his head down, it wasn't his fault that murphy's law wanted everyone around him dead. He didn't want to act like he was okay, he knew he deserved to get throw in jail or executed or _something_ \- he knew that.

_I feel bad for Melissa and Zack, they must feel like they're stuck being his friend because they know they're his only friends. He's gotta be quite the burden to pull around_

He's not, he keeps them safe. But he wouldn't have to keep them safe if they didn't stick around him. They wouldn't need to be kept safe, they'd be safe on their own. Maybe everyone was right, maybe a world without Murphy's would be better.


End file.
